Within the scope of imaging methods in medicine, the practice of extracting tomographic image information from a patient for obtaining information therefrom in respect of physiological conditions in the examined patient and for providing this information to a medical practitioner for diagnostic purposes is well known. Thus, by way of example, a 3D data record of a vessel system is generated in CT angiography after the administration of a contrast agent; this 3D data record allows a medical practitioner to diagnose deformations of vessels such as stenoses or aneurysms. In principle, this diagnosis can be performed directly on the tomographic displays. For simplification, the medical practitioner can for example also be provided with a so-called curved multiplanar reconstruction (CPR) as an overview over a vessel in the vessel system; this is based on establishing the midline in the image of the vessel. The CPR can provide the medical practitioner with a first overview over the state of the observed vessel and e.g. can allow the positions for measuring the vessel to be established. The measurement of a vessel based on CPR requires substantially less time than the direct assessment of the tomographic image data records.
However, the continuous improvement in the image quality goes hand in hand with an increasing number of images to be diagnosed. The upshot of this is that the amount of time required for viewing the images per patient is ever increasing. Along with the increasing number of images to be assessed, the risk of overlooking pathologies in the large volume of information increases at the same time.